


The Color In Me.

by GoldenHero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain people in our world have Powers, they are hunted down and often killed, resulting in having only 6 of these people left in the world, luckily, some people are trying to bring them back.<br/>Love blossoms between the Researchers and the Miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power1-Kise

In this world, there are people who are different. 

The exceed the definition of a Miracle, they are pure power, filled with the determination of a million men, with their powerful gifts come those who wish to knock them down, to exterminate them, turn them into dust. 

Now, with the Hunting as people call it, there are only six of these people left in the world, scattered about in society, trying their hardest to hide, for they know what will happen if they are found.. 

They are the last Generation of Miracles. And their heads are sought out for the platters of the richest people. 

______________-----________________------_____________-------____________--------___________-------____________-------___________-------___-----____________------

**English**

 

_Polish_

 

{Poland-March 18th, 2015}

[Name- Kise Ryota

Date Of Birth-Unknown

Power-Copycat]

Kise knew that this was dangerous. 

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the tasty looking bread, his golden eyes already settling into a amber glow before shifting to a pale blue, the Phantom power. He had had this power all of his life, it had caused his mother to abandon him at a young age, but now he was a hardened boy at the age of 15, having run from people all his life, stealing food with his power, but using it carefully, he knew his limits and how many people would be dying to take his power to use it for themselves. 

He shuddered a bit at the thought before he slunk forward, no one seeing him because of his now weak presence and misdirection, he swiped three loaves of bread before running off, disappearing around a corner before the poor bread seller realized that some of his merchandise was now gone. 

 **"Oi!"** Kise flinched at the harsh voice, but turned, his eyes just turning back to their golden just in time to meet the stormy blue-grey eyes of a tall man, his speech was american, one that Kise new little of, but he could clearly understand the shock in his face when he saw Kise's eyes change their colors, Kise felt fear well up inside of him. 

Dropping the bread, he started to run off, clearly hearing the sound of loud footsteps coming from the man behind him, he ran on down the street, not willing to use his power just yet, misdirection often made him weak, just like the Emperor eye, making the man easily catch up to him, grabbing his arm in a tight grip, pulling him backwards and slamming Kise into a wall, causing a yelp of pain to fall from his lips. He snapped his eyes closed, looking away and awaiting his death.

But it never came. 

" **Open your eyes."** Kise nearly shuddered at the harsh sound of the foreign language, cracking open an eye, he looked over to the man who studied his dirt caked face with sharp eyes, softening once they caught the fear inside of Kise's own golden orbs, loosening his grip on the faded collar of the shirt that Kise had stolen from a store years ago, it was a mystery how the shirt stayed intact over the years. **  
**

_"What do you want?"_ Kise hissed, making the mans eyes flash dangerously before he let go fully, leaning against a wall and glaring at Kise as if to tell him ' _don't you dare run from me_ ' before he spoke in surprisingly perfect Polish. 

 _"How did you use that power? I was almost sure that people like you died out years ago."_ Kise almost raised an eyebrow at this man, finally getting a good look at him, he was quite tall with choppy black hair, thick eyebrows, and a slight scowl that seemed almost permanent on his face. He was dressed in expensive clothing, but that only made the slight nervousness in Kise's gut grow. 

" _You thought that we were gone? Unfortunately, no. Some of us are still cursed with this so called 'Power'."_ A frown settled on Kise's face as bad memories surfaced up, but were blurred away as the man spoke once more. 

  _"And your Power is Misdirection?"_ He asked, surprising Kise a bit, but he shook his head making the man himself look confused as well, the man with a suddenly hardened look, waiting for him to answer the question that Kise would dare not ask. He sighed and shook his head a bit, fishing a cigarette pack out of his expensive coat along with a lighter before giving an answer. 

" _I study people like you. Although I have never met one in real life."_ Kise took a small step to the side, his guard suddenly up once more, eyes narrowed in suspicion at the man who frowned at Kise's fear. 

 _"I don't do anything like that!"_ He snapped, glaring at Kise before lighting the stick, taking a small puff, breathing out and letting the smoke stir the air for a moment before fading away in the light wind that had picked up. 

 _"All I am saying is that I would like to take up an offer with you."_ He paused, looking at Kise who was still stiff and glaring slightly at him, lips set in a tight line and eyes flashing a curious all to bright yellow before fading once more. 

 _"My team and I are researches that are trying to bring people like you back, to balance out the food chain that our society had put up, people like you would get jobs, a loving family, and peace."_ Kise licked his lips, the offer was tempting. 

" _And if I say no?"_ He asked, crossing his arms, trying not to show that he was quite excited about this offer.  _"There has to be a catch to any of this, or all of this!"_ The man nodded slightly. 

 _"I knew that you'd be suspicious about this offer, seeing as it's out of the blue, but all I am asking from you is two hours, five days a week, all training to see what power you have, just a few DNA samples and blood tests. If you don't like anything, then I'll hold it off. We have people like this all over the world, looking for people like you, and hopefully we can find them."_ Kise swallowed slightly before he nodded. 

" _Okay. When do we start?"_ The man broke out into a smile and held out his hand, " _after we get back to headquarters and get you cleaned up. My name is Kasamatsu Yukio, just call me Yukio. And you are?"_ Kise took Yukio's hand, a light smile on his face. 

" _Kise Ryota, and my Power is Copycat."_


	2. Chapter 2

**{Russia-April 2nd, 2015}**

**[Name-Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Date Of Birth-Unknown**

**Power-Anger??]**

 

**English**

_Russian_

Murasakibara never thought himself very highly. He was tall, a bit shy to certain people, and loved sweets, that was why the people in the Orphanage often looked at him in confusion, the question on their minds was one that he had answered to many times to count;  _'aren't you to old to be here?'_ , when in reality, he was only 14, to young to leave the Orphanage, but to old for many people to want to adopt him. 

But he didn't really care, he knew why he was here, and why he had been here for the years, he was a freak. A blessing as some would call it, but he notified it as a curse. He was abnormally tall for his age, and when his anger got out of control-which he had gotten control of- he grew even taller, an aura seemed to surround him, and he became almost ridiculously powerful. 

He was both scared and furious with himself whenever he thought of it, he couldn't have a normal life like other kids would, never feel the same loving from a true mother, or the helpfulness of a father. He would forever be alone in the world until he had full control over his power, but with the bullying and questioning that had begun to arise, it became harder and harder each time to brush them off his shoulder, to resist them from pulling at his long purple hair, even though he wanted nothing more than to crush them like ants.  

Luckily, no one had found out yet, but the looming fear that often plagued his dreams could one day become a reality. He could either be used for firepower, or be killed in the blind fear of people. He really did loath people sometimes. 

 _"Mura! Someone's here to interview you!"_ Murasakibara jolted out of his thoughts, looking up at the Orphanage's advisor, Miss Katsura, before nodding and standing, following her down the familiar rotting halls of the place, ducking under the hanging lights and doorways until they got to the Interviewers room, he opened the door to find a man in fancy clothes sitting at the desk, one of his eyes were covered with midnight black hair, the other eye regarded Murasakibara with a softness that he had never known. 

" **Ah, thank you, Historia."** The man said, smiling at Miss Katsura who simply blushed, mumbling out words in a rush before zipping away, leaving the two males, one calm and the other feeling shocked. The man nodded to the chair in front of him, a chair that Murasakibara had sat in many times before, he plopped down and chewed on the lolly that he had swiped from one of his Advisors. 

 _"So, Murasakibara was it?"_ The man asked, making Murasakibara nod mutely, his eyes wandering around the all to familiar room with vague interest, well, that was until the man spoke again, the question scaring Murasakibara so bad he almost chocked on his Lolly. 

 _"You're a Miracle, aren't you?"_ Murasakibara jolted in his seat, a buzz of panic going through his mind, how did he know? Was he a spy?? He did speak another language... Was he here to kill him?!

The man, as if reading his mind, shook his head slightly.  _"I'm not here to hurt you, just to make an offer."_ Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, irritation rising in his chest, his eyes flashed a neon purple for a moment, but even that didn't faze the man, instead he just blinked and set his hands, folded, on the desk and leaned forward slightly, his eyes calculating before he opened his mouth to speak once more. _"I'm in the partnership of a Reserch Company that is trying to bring people like you back into the world, one of my colleagues has already convinced one, and we're simply hoping to keep you safe and happy, and not to put you into any more harm than has already been bestowed upon you. So, do you take up my offer?"_

Murasakibara pursed his lips for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind at high speeds before he spoke. _"What do I have to do?"_ The man smiled a little and leaned back in his chair, " _nothing that you would find as threatening, just a few tests, but the promise of a safe home where you have others just like you around you, that's all."_ Murasakibara sighed, sucking on his lolly once more. If he took up this offer, he would leave this horrid place, be safe with others who had similar traits to him, and hopefully lead a life with controlled power. 

 _"Fine. But if it gets to hard, I won't hesitate to crush you."_ The man smiled and held out his hand, where Murasakibara shook it, a little surprised from his strong but welcoming grip, it made him have a sense of safety in the cruel and cold world. 

_"My name is Tatsuya. Welcome to the program."_


	3. Chapter 3

**English**

_German_

{Germany, April 3rd, 2015}

[Name- Midorima Shintarou

Date Of Birth-Unknown

Power-Sniper]

 

 Midorima held his breath as he watched from afar, the stolen sniper rifle clutched in his hand, finger positioned above the trigger, he waited as the mugger, one that he had been following for many days, walked after a woman, it was the dead of night, but that was when Midorima went hunting for these kinds of fools that walked on the earth, dirtying it's people and harming others for their own fun. 

This man was not only a mugger, but a known Serial Killer, and it only made the deed more satisfying. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see them, the woman was in her late 20's with light honey colored hair that was cut into a bob, she was almost inhumanly skinny with hollow looking cheekbones and sharp eyes. He guessed a teacher, but didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts. 

He knew his target, and just as the man began to get a little bit to close for both Midorima and the woman's liking, he pulled the trigger, the silencer making the sound of a stapler almost, and the bullet hit his target on the temple, going straight through his brain and skull, the bullet itself pulling through and hitting the wall beside them. Midorima sighed as the woman made a weary step back, and let out a piercing scream, awakening all who was in the neighborhood, but Midorima was gone before any of them had left their homes. 

What he didn't know was that a pair of dark blue eyes were on his back, they had watched the entire show, and they lit up with excitement before the person himself disappeared into the shadows, waiting for his own time to strike. 

Midorima quietly strolled down the street, taking the familiar route home while he thought over his kill, he had gotten better, his aim somehow sharper for someone with his Miracle power, the power to never miss his shot, it was both useful in basketball-although he played in few spouts when he had the time- and his shooting, or as his payers called it, Hitman. 

He almost scoffed at the name, he had his own power, it was easy to over up as he grew, but when he saw that man being killed years and years ago, it struck him somewhere deep, so he did the logical thing. He hit the man in the head with a heavy brick, not only knocking him out, but letting him bleed to death, something that scum like him deserved in their life. 

He paused a few feet later, making sure that he still had his luck item for the day with him-a bright green frog that dangled from his pack- before a voice rang out in the silent night. 

 _"That was quite the show you put on."_ Midorima froze at the voice, wheeling around to the site, his gun already out of its resting position on his back, aiming at a man who had simply appeared. He was tall, with a almost playful smile on his face, and dark hair that parted oddly, he was dressed sloppily, much to Midorima's distaste, a hoodie and jeans as well as scuffed up converse, he barely looked like a threat, but with the knowledge of what Midorima had done, he could either bribe the man or kill him. 

He was leaning more to the bribing. 

 " _What do you want?"_ Midorima spat, lowering his gun just slightly, but his grip never left the trigger, light but still firm enough to shoot if he had to, which he really did not want to do to an innocent looking man, was he even a man? He looked a little younger than Midorima's 16, maybe a year or two? That didn't matter, Midorima shook his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts, useless ones that would only make him lose concentration, and possibly lose his life if he wasn't careful. 

 _"Nothing much."_ The man answered, the smile on his face widening slightly before he answered,  _"I've just come to ask you a question. After all, Miracles like you don't just pop up everywhere."_ Midorima felt his throat tighten, but he pushed the panic down, his clutch once again tightening on the gun, clenching his teeth, he rose it quickly and pulled the trigger. 

But he was to slow. 

The man jumped out of the way with incredible skill, and as Midorima took another shot, he dodged it again, his eyes narrowed in a honed talent, and this aggravated Midorima more than he should ever say, he gritted his teeth and turned to flee, running as fast as he could down the street until suddenly, he was bowled over onto the ground, thankfully it was grass, and with a grunt, the two males began their struggle. 

 _"Calm down!"_ The black haired male yelled to Midorima, grabbing his arm and pushing it behind his back, simultaneously swiping his rife away from him before he pinned the green haired man onto the grass, both of them huffing and sending glares at the other, Midorima couldn't tell how angry he was, he spat and snarled while he struggled, kicking and hitting like a child until he eventually, after ten grueling minutes, he gave up and flopped onto the ground in defeat. 

" _Good. Now we can talk._ **Do you speak English?"** Midorima glared at the man for a moment, his mind slowly registering the words that were only a little unfamiliar to him, struggling, he answered back slowly and cautiously.  **"Yes.."** The man broke out into a cheery smile and sat up, placing his gun a ways away, he helped Midorima onto his feet. 

" **Good! My name is Takao. I come from a research facility, a group of people who are studying your powers and are trying to bring more people like you into the world, fortunately, we've already contacted two of them and they are in the lab in America. I'm not forcing this upon you, only giving you a choice. You can come with me, to a safe place where others are like you, or you can keep living like this, a Hitman doing other peoples dirty work."** Midorima pursed his lips and looked over at Takao, his green eyes surveying his face before he gave a small sigh.

**"Fine. But don't expect that I'll enjoy this. My name is Midorima Shinatrou. And my power is Sniper."**

 

 

 

 

 

**((Hello!**

**Can any of you tell me if any of this is feeling repetitive? I'll try to change it up if that's the case..**

**GH))**


	4. Chapter 4

**English**

 

_French_

 

_{France-October 11th, 2015}_

_[Name(s)-Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro_

_Date Of Birth-Unknown_

_Power-Emporer Eye, Vanishing]_

_"Akashi, are you sure this will work?_ " Kuroko asked as he trailed behind the red-head, his hand clasped in Akashi's tightly, making them both invisible to the public, only sawn when someone bumped into them. 

Akashi turned his head and sent Kuroko a sharp glare, " _of course I'm sure. I'm absolute, after all._ " He said, turning back before nodding to a stand that was selling crepes, pointing to it he spoke. 

_"I'll distract the man, you get the crepes, make sure it's Raspberry for me!"_ He said, letting go of Kuroko's hand, instantly engaging conversation with the man while Kuroko sunk behind him, snatching a freshly made Raspberry crepe and a vanilla one before he slowly walked out, tapping Akashi on the hand, still hidden.

_"Well, thank you anyway, sir!"_ He said, sending the oblivious man a sweet smile before he walked into a crowd, speeding up once the man learned what had happened, running as fast as they could to their hiding space, Notre Dame. 

  _"There_." Akashi said, sitting down gently on the floor behind a collum, Kuroko settling down next to him before the duo began digging into their food, Kuroko smiled as he chewed into it more, practicly purring as he curled up a little next to Akashi, feeling his brother's arm wrap around him, he felt safe. 

At least.... Just for a moment. 

Shouts in both English and French filled Kuroko's ears as his head snapped up to see an extremely tall man with smooth looking black hair and soft eyes running towards them, calling out to them. 

In a panicked daze, Akashi instantly stood and grabbed onto Kuroko, hauling him up and pulling his hand hard. " _Run!_ " He shouted, already racing through the streets, knocking things out of the way with a wave of his hand, his eyes sparking as Kuroko faded in an out of sight, his own panic causing him to react this way. 

After a few moments, Akashi skidded into an alleyway, dragging Kuroko with him and ducking behind and old garbage can as they both held their breath in panic, " _don't move."_ Akashi's voice was barely over a breath as the two brothers listened closely, and after a few moments, it seemed okay to move. 

Akashi slowly slipped out of their hiding spot, his eyes scanning around before he nodded to Kuroko, the two of them edging out into the street until a pair of arms hauled them up. 

" _Don't scream, Akashi, Kuroko. You're safe_." And then everything went dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

**French**

_Inner Akashi._

When Akashi woke up, he was all alone in a large white room. He immediately sat up, panic filling his chest when he looked around for Kuroko. He felt the panic in his chest bubbling as he trembled, trying to stand up, but yelping as he fell back onto the bed, finding thick chains pulling him back. 

**"No...No, no, no, no, no!"** He whispered as he twisted and writhed in the chains grip, pulling vainly on them. "Let me out!" He screamed, feeling fear fill his chest as he looked up the camera on the wall, gasping in pain and bowing his head as a trobbing pain filled his skull. 

_" **Akashi**..." _ Akashi moaned in pain, shaking his head. "No... Please, not now!" He whispered, feeling his head pound as blood began to rush into his ears. His left eye began to burn like it was being stabbed. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood as he tried not to scream against the agony. 

For a few moments, the throbbing seemed to be lessening, but after a second of silence, the pain returned full force. This time, a scream did fall past his lips. His spine arched as he looked up, choking as his eye burned. He continued to scream, agony filled his body as he screamed a last time before the door to his cell slammed open. 

Standing there were three doctors. All of them had black hair, but the one that he recognized from Pairs made the other being inside of him snarl. Akashi winced as the sound came from his lips.

He was coming..He was taking control again..

How long would it be this time? Just a few minutes? Hours? Akashi wouldn't be able to tell until it was too late, he wouldn't be able to tell until he had taken control of his body again, and not lending it to the monster that yearned to be set free. 

" **S-stay away from me!"** He screamed as the man from Paris took a step forward. Akashi wailed in pain as he felt his arms going numb, his eyes throbbing now as he closed them tight, thrashing about as he tried to gain back control. 

**_"You need me. I'll get into your head... Weather you like it or not."_ **

**"No! Get out of my head!"** He screamed to no one, **"I....I don't want to hurt anyone!"** He thrashed around more before he felt the cold sensation that was so familiar to him start to crawl up his back and realized what the experience was going to be. 

That thing was going to make him watch as he tore these poor people apart. 

He let out a broken sob as he felt himself letting go, and as soon as he did, the rush of blood in his ears stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes slowly to find that he no longer had any control over his body. He blinked a little as he watched himself tear from the chains, faintly hearing the shocked screams from the doctors-now being joined by nurses- and lunged forward. 

He went for a blonde nurse first, ignoring her terrified screams of pain as she fell with Akashi on her waist.  His fingers dug into her throat, his fingernails piercing her skin and digging in hard before he yanked his hands apart to the sides, spilling blood from the woman's neck, splattering around as he dug his finger in, tearing away pieces of flesh until he reached her spine. 

He grabbed onto it and yanked up, causing her spine to arch up, her head forming into an odd angle as blood poured out. Akashi listened as the monster began to giggle softly, laughing louder and louder until he screamed out. 

_**"How do you like that, Akashi?! You love it when I tear the innocent people apart, don't you, you fucking sadist!** " _Akashi covered his ears as he screamed, his screams parring with the other Akashi's insane laughter. 

Akashi shook his head, "let me out!" He sobbed again. He could feel his throat tightening up and found that the other Akashi had wrapped his hands around his throat and was squeezing hard, wheezing out as he spoke.

**_"You like this too, don't you?! You're a masochist, then! I'll tear you to pieces with your own hands, and then I'll get Kuroko to do the same!'"_ **

Akashi screamed, falling to his knees before he faintly felt arms grabbing him around the middle, hauling him up roughly into a chest that was of no one he could recognize. He gasped as a needle was gently pressed into a vein on his throat, and almost sobbed in relief when he felt feeling start to seep back into his body. 

He moved faintly, but whimpered when he found that the drug that had been put into his system didn't allow him to move. He looked up with his eyes to see the frightened ones of Kuroko, and felt his eyes widen as shook his head a little. 

**"Ku..ro..**.." He breathed. Kuroko stared at him for a few seconds more in the hallway door before he rushed in, ignoring the voices of the doctors as he grabbed onto Akashi and held him tightly.

"Don't worry." Kuroko said softly, his voice coming out as a sob, **"I'm here... You can rest..** " Akashi closed his eyes around his tears and hugged Kuroko the best he could before he felt his body slowly going slack, and succumbed to the darkness around him.


End file.
